Rekindling On What We Use To Have
by MysticalCreative
Summary: With the fight against Devoe coming among them, and finding the last two meta humans, Team Flash is desperate and they decide to bring back and old team mate who thought for sure he would never step foot into Star Labs again. Can Julian and Caitlin fix their broken relationship?. Pairings include (Snowbert, WestAllen, and WestQuick)
1. Chapter One: Welcome Back Julian Albert

Rekindling On What We Use To Have

Summary: With the fight against Devoe coming among them, and finding the last two meta humans, Team Flash is desperate and they decide to bring back and old team mate who thought for sure he would never step foot into Star Labs again. Can Julian and Caitlin fix their broken relationship?. Pairings include (Snowbert, WestAllen, and WestQuick)

-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter One: Welcome Back Julian Albert

Julian Albert had been quite sure that he would never see Central City again, he had been content with the fact that he would never see Team Flash, that he would never work in his old treasured lab that he had come to love the past year even along side Barry who he still annoyed him but not so much as he did in the beginning.

He was even content with the fact that he wouldn't see the woman that he had fallen in love with, the woman who melted his cold, dark heart and showed him that it was okay to love again, Caitlin Snow. That name felt foreign on his tongue, it felt weird too say that name after Caitlin had left Team Flash too find herself. He understood where she came from, why she chose not to take the cure, but Julian had been heart broken not once but a few times by her and yet he still went back, because according too Cisco, he was the love sick puppy in that relationship.

Which had been true, until he left Central City, left that part of his life, left Caitlin Snow and went back home back to London, England, too work as a full time Meta Human Specialist, letting it take his mind off of things.

But then a certain vibing meta human had shown up at his lab while he had been working on a case begging him to come back to Star Labs, even if it was for a short while, Julian had been hesitant at first, knowing that if he set foot into Star Labs again, it would bring back memories, ones that he pushed so far back into his mind, but he couldn't say no to Cisco's pleading eyes.

So here he stood, in the front of Star Labs, he looked down at suitcases, he knew for sure that if he stepped foot in that building he would have flash backs, but he decided too push that aside and enter the building,

-x-x-x-x-

Cisco pinched the bridge of his nose as he was forced, along with the rest of the team too hear Ralph talk about nonsense again, he honestly liked Ralph, he was sure the others did too, but sometimes that man couldn't stop talking, it was as if his mouth didn't have a shut off button.

"So, how is that going to help us find the last two meta humans Ralph?" Barry asked with an irritated look on his face, Ralph pursed his lips as he looked around the room seeing as everyone was giving him an odd look, he cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um.. it won't?" Ralph let out a nervous laugh, Caitlin, Iris and Cisco groaned and buried their faces into their hands.

Julian chuckled at the scene in front of him as he stood in the entrance way of the cortex, Caitlin turned around in her chair as she heard the familiar laugh. Her eyes widened as she saw Julian standing there with his suit cases in hand.

Caitlin could feel her heart racing as she stared at Julian, it had been a long time since she saw him, too long in fact, she could feel her lips quirking into a smile.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" Julian asked as he shifted his suitcases next to him after he moved further into the room.

"Julian!" Iris grinned as she saw the familiar blonde, she went up to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it too your guys's wedding.." Julian looked guilty at that but Iris shook her head. "Don't worry about it Julian. I'm happy to see you!." Iris giggled and hugged him once more before moving away from him.

"Allen, good too see you mate." Julian said as he held out his hand, Barry smiled and shook it. "You too man, thank you for coming, I was worried you wouldn't." Barry said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Trust me.. I didn't want too at first, but.. I couldn't say no too Cisco." Cisco smirked and patted Julian's back when he stood next to him.

"No one could say no too Cisco." Caitlin said softly with a smile on her face, Julian pursed his lips when he saw Caitlin, she was still as beautiful as ever, she looked more confident in herself than when she did this time last year, Julian smiled a little bit.

"It's good too see you Julian." Caitlin said, she moved closer to him, she hesitated at first but decided she would hug him, her arms wrapped around his shoulders, she could smell the familiar scent that she had become so used too previously, she rested her chin on his shoulder sighing quietly when Julian had wrapped his arms around her smaller frame.

The two of them pulled away once they heard Ralph clear his throat, Caitlin felt her cheeks flush a bit as she could feel the others staring at her. She pulled away from him but wanting too stay a little bit closer.

"Julian, this is Ralph Dibny, Ralph this is Julian." Ralph nodded and held out his hand. "Nice too meet you mate." Julian said as he shook Ralph's hand.

"So..who's up for coffee? Anyone in?" Cisco asked as he decided that coffee was the best option for them so they could chat and catch up.

"I would love some." Julian nodded, he looked at Caitlin with a sideways glance who smiled and nodded as well.

"So coffee for everyone?" Barry let out a sigh. "Sorry Cisco, but I promised Joe that I would be there for family dinner seeing as it would be the last one until the baby is born." Iris held onto Barry's hand.

"Maybe another time?" Iris hugged Julian once more before waving them off as they left Star Labs for the evening.

"So.. I'm guessing it's the four of us then?" Cisco asked. The three of them nodded as they all decided too head out of Star Labs too go get some coffee and catch up.

-x-x-x-x-x-


	2. Chapter Two: Coffee At Jitters

Chapter Two: Coffee At Jitters

"So you're telling me that you and Caitlin were a thing?" Caitlin pursed her lips as she sipped at her coffee quietly, she could hear Frost snickering in the back of her mind, she rolled her eyes and turned too look at Julian who adjusted himself next to her while blowing onto his coffee mug.

"It.. it's a complicated story Ralph." Caitlin assured him, Ralph didn't look appealed by the fact that she wasn't going to tell him the story which caused the man to pout and sip at his coffee quietly.

Julian smiled a little bit at Caitlin, he knew from the moment he stepped foot into the cortex of Star Labs that things between him and Caitlin were going to be awkward, probably more awkward than anything he's ever done in his life, they did have good moments last year, they shared Christmas together, they went out for drinks a few times, he took her out too dinner once, he had planned on taking her too an opera showing before everything went down hill and he would never forget that.

"I'm sure they'll tell you on their own time Ralph." Cisco patted the curious man on his back, Caitlin gave him a thankful look as she quietly sipped her coffee.

Caitlin felt something uneasy in the pit of her stomach, she looked up from her mug, she saw Norvok standing in the entrance way of Jitters, she tried to ignore the fact that he was standing there by listening too Cisco talk, she let out a yelp as her mug broke in her hands which caused the three of them too stand on their feet.

"Caitlin? Caitlin are you alright?" Julian asked worried as he noticed her hands frosting over, something must have startled her, he looked down at the mess on the floor.

"I-I'm fine.. we need to leave.. now." Caitlin said as she grabbed her jacket along with her purse. "Leave? But we just got here.' Ralph whined as he looked down at his unfinished mug.

Caitlin looked up seeing that Norvok was gone, she blinked rapidly, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

"Caitlin.. are you sure you're alright?" Julian placed his hand on her arm, she looked into his eyes as she swallowed hard. She shook her head.

"Was it Amunet? Was she here? Is that why you freaked out?' Cisco asked as he looked around frantically for the black smith. He hated the fact that Caitlin was so afraid of her, knowing that the black smith was after her, wanting her dead for her betrayal. He had vowed that he wouldn't let anything happen to Caitlin, especially not by Amunet and her goonies.

"Norvok.." Caitlin said quietly. She could feel her hands shaking. "Who's Amunet?" Julian asked with a worried look on his face. Was it someone who was after Caitlin? What has happened the past year while he was gone? Why didn't Cisco say anything before?

"Amunet is a powerful black smith who CCPD has been tracking down for years but never found her, until.. recently she decided to show her face, Frost used to work for Amunet.. it..it was complicated." Cisco said, he looked at Caitlin who paled a little bit.

"When Frost, Caitlin left Amunet's group, Amunet vowed to kill her, she almost did a few times but with Barry, Ralph and I by her side we promised too not let anything happen to either Caitlin or Frost." Julian could feel anger boiling in the pit of his stomach.

"Then I am going to make the same promise." Julian said as he turned too Caitlin, this reminded him of when they were at Gorilla City last year, how he promised that he wouldn't let Caitlin die, he had failed her once, but this time he would do whatever it took too keep Caitlin and Frost safe.

Caitlin gave Julian a small smile. "Thank you.. you guys don't know how much this means too me.". Ralph moved and placed his hand on her other arm.

"You guys have been there for me since I joined the team, it's only fair that we do the same with you." Caitlin bit the corner of her lip as she looked back down at the mess.

"Don't worry about the mess." Caitlin looked up noticing the familiar girl that she had seen with Harry the last time that she had been here. She watched as the girl swept up and cleaned the mess quickly. She smiled at the group.

"How about a free coffee? For your troubles?" Caitlin shook her head. "I possibly couldn't." The girl chuckled and waved her hand. "Please, it'll be an honor." Julian nudged Caitlin gently which made her hesitate before she nodded.

"Alright.. thank you." Caitlin gave the girl a small smile as she watched her run off behind the counter.

"Maybe this is a sign that we shouldn't come too Jitters anymore." Cisco exclaimed which caused Ralph to chuckle.

"But Jitters has the best coffee." He said as the four of them walked up too the counter, The girl smiled and handed Caitlin her coffee.

"What's your name?" Caitlin asked as she thanked her, seeing as she didn't see a name tag anywhere on her apron.

"It's Dawn, and your're Caitlin, Cisco, Ralph.. and.." Dawn said as she glanced at Julian, she wasn't sure as too who the blonde was.

"Julian Albert." Julian smiled as he placed a tip in the jar. "Oh! You didn't have too do that." Dawn gasped which made Julian chuckle.

"It's quite alright, you've done so much for us already, it's only fair. Cheers mate." Julian waved at the girl as Cisco lead the rest of them out of the coffee shop.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"You didn't have too walk me home Julian." Julian rolled his eyes and smiled at Caitlin. "I wanted too make sure you didn't get followed. I hope that's alright." Caitlin could feel her cheeks flush a bit.

"It is.. I'll see you tomorrow?" Julian nodded. "Definitely." Caitlin smiled and leaned in and kissed his cheek gently.

"I really did miss you Julian.. I'm glad you're back." She said softly. "I'll see you tomorrow, have a goodnight." She waved at him before entering her apartment. Julian waved back as he stood in front of the door after it closed.

"Goodnight." He murmured, he felt his heart pounding as he headed out of the apartment building and back too Star Labs where he was staying currently until he found another place too live.

-x-x-x-x-


End file.
